


Operation Overlord

by toyota_camery



Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_camery/pseuds/toyota_camery
Summary: Operation Overlord- The code name for the Battle of Normandy to bring the Nazi's out of the Netherlands and begin the allied invasion to push back the Nazi's and help the allied forces to turn the tide of this war.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the fandom is the Band of Brothers it is my inspiration but it is more a historical fiction on D-Day until the end of the war.
> 
> This is also my first piece of writing I've done in years so...

Diaz looks around frantically, hearing nothing but the pounding of his own heart in a steady drumbeat behind his ears. Nervously he began to pick at his nails, an unfortunate habit he brought from childhood and through boot camp and the months of training we had to prepare for this. Diaz closes his eyes and prays to let his men come through this alive. Alive and well to come back to their families and friends, to come back and be with their mothers and fathers one more time.  
Looking around the C-47 Diaz took inventory of the men and weapons as he waited for the dreaded green light to come on behind him, signaling the beginning of the end. As he looked around, he noticed the men smoking and nervously mumbling to themselves. He waited, hearing the wind rushing through the open plane and looked through the door at the silent and beautiful clear night as they flew into the drop zone.  
In the cockpit, the pilots began frantically talking to each other in hushed tones.  
“Jones, how far out should we be now,” one questioned.  
The other responded quickly pulling up his map and said, “Sir the drop zone is just three more miles northwest.”  
“Alright, flip the switch and tell Lieutenant Diaz to get his men ready” the officer ordered.  
“Yes Sir” the pilot saluted as he reached above his head and flipped the switch to have the ready light be put on has he yelled back the order to get the men ready to jump.  
As soon as the bright light turned on Diaz began shouting orders with no room to question him. Order after order he shouted getting his men ready for the biggest airborne operation to date- Operation Overlord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Criticism is very welcome.

Alejandro Diaz was born in 1922 to Mexican American immigrants in the small town of Deming New Mexico, thirty-three miles above the Mexican American border. Growing up, Alejandro living in a town of Spanish speakers meaning Chicano traditions were still very true for him and his family. Combing his hair back and going to church with his family every Sunday morning, eating the good traditional Mexican food made by his mother and sister after he played with the other boys in town was a regular, welcome occurrence during this time. Despite immigrating to America for a better life for their two children, their only son wanted to do nothing more than be a true American soldier. Many of the games he played as a child were with lead soldiers he’d practice tactics with. He would go out and play war with his friends on the street and when high school came, Alejandro made sure to keep his grades up but still be on the school soccer team to keep himself in shape for when he enlisted. Alejandro was used to discipline and determination to see a job through in its entirety so when September 1939 came around, he was one of the first in the military outposts to sign up to go to war.


End file.
